Vyond 4Life Network
Vyond 4 Life is a Worldwide pay television channel owned by Vyond Broadcasting Corporation. The channel was launched on April 4, 2020. The network launched as a joint venture between all VYOND channels (Vyond Network, Vyond XD, Vyond Junior, Vyond Adults, Vyond At Night, Vyond Mom, Vyond Boomerang, and Vyond Home Box Office), Vyond 4Life, and Vyonders to show programs based on Vyond series. The headquarters is in Vyond City, New York, USA. History On October 20, 2019, Vyond 4Life announced that he had entered into a joint partnership with all Vyond channels (Vyond Network, Vyond XD, Vyond Junior, Vyond Adults, Vyond At Night, Vyond Mom, and Vyond Boomerang) and Vyonders Tbone Animate, CT Cool, Caillou Reloaded, Proj Grounded, Samster5677, DanielS737,NathanWin7587, Matt the Vyonder,Cewyah, Gideon the Game Player, Micheal GoAnimate Productions, Canadian Scout, BrentAnimate, GoTube, and FartNoise9 to launch a 24/7 (24 hours a day and 7 days a week) TV channel all around the world named Vyond 4Life Network. The same day, it was announced it will open on April 4, 2020 and will be for TV, Video On Demand Service, Website, In-flight entertainment system (in an airplane), and streaming on Xbox Live,DirecTV Now, YouTube TV, Hulu Live TV, and PlayStation Vue worldwide. On April 4, 2020, the 24/7 channel, Vyond 4Life Network launched worldwide initially as a branded video on-demand, a cable network, website, In-flight entertainment system (in an airplane), and streaming on Xbox Live,DirecTV Now, YouTube TV, Hulu Live TV, and PlayStation Vue worldwide including Australia, United Kingdom, Canada, New Zealand, and United States (Vyond City is in New York). The network reached around 50 million viewers all around the world on the network's first day. Evil Teletubbies Get Grounded was the first show to air under the Vyond 4Life Network name. The channel's 24/7. Promotions Burger King promoted the network with a set of 8 kids' meal toys featuring the characters from the network. Burger King promoted the network from February 26, 2020 to April 30, 2020. Friendly's promoted the network with its new Vyond EXTREME Sundae that comprises crushed Hershey's chocolate, hot fudge, crushed chocolate cookies, whipped cream, squiggly gummy worms, and chocolate syrup. The product lasted from March 12, 2020 to January 20, 2021. Vyond Land promoted the network with a preview center. The preview center was 22 minutes long. The preview center opened on December 22, 2019 and closed on June 21, 2020. All cinemas worldwide including Australia, United Kingdom, Canada, New Zealand, and United States promoted the network in the advertisements before PG 13,N15,R, and NC-17 movies by showing a policy trailer with characters from all of the network's TV shows. This lasted from February 1, 2020 to May 31, 2020. Merchandise Starting March 23, 2021, toys (including action figures, dolls, plushies, Legos), books, games (Including board games and video games), clothes, stationary, plates, forks, spoons, knifes, cups, Programming Schedule (This will be Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday's schedule and the channel's 24/7.) Evil Teletubbies Get Grounded 6:00am-7:00am Thomas The Tank Engine Gets Ungrounded 6:30am-7:00am Macusoper Gets Grounded 7:00am-7:30am Caillou Gets Ungrounded 7:30am-8:00am Dora Gets Ungrounded - 8:00am-8:30am Arthur Gets Ungrounded 8:30am-9:00am Peppa and George Get Grounded 9:00am-9:30am Charlie Brown Gets Ungrounded 9:30am-10:00am Lilo Gets Ungrounded 10:00am-10:30am Kai-Lan Gets Ungrounded 10:30am-11:00am Boris the Teeth Guy - 11:00am-11:30am Eric and David Get Ungrounded 11:30am-12:00pm Grover Gets Grounded 12:00pm-12:30pm Shadow the Hedgehog Gets Grounded - 12:30pm-1:00pm VyondDon'tGetEliminated Island - 1:00pm-1:30pm Lucy Van Pelt Gets Grounded 1:30pm-2:00pm Snook the Sloth Gets Grounded 2:00pm-2:30pm Rabbit Gets Grounded - 2:30pm-3:00pm (Christopher Robin, Darby, Buster, and Rabbit appear in all the episodes. Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Roo, Kanga, Tigger, Owl, Kessie, Lumpy, and Gopher appear in almost all the episodes) Lisa and Lola Get Grounded - 3:00pm-3:30pm Angelina Ballerina Gets Grounded - 3:30pm-4:00pm The Scooby Doo Series - 4:00pm-4:30pm Warren Cook Gets Ungrounded - 4:30pm-5:00pm Dragon Tales (Vyond 4Life Edition) - 5:00pm-5:30pm Ivy Gets Grounded - 5:30pm-6:00pm Little Bill Gets Grounded 6:00pm-6:30pm Gumball Gets Ungrounded 6:30pm-7:00pm Mojo Jojo Gets Grounded 7:00pm-7:30p Super Why Gets Grounded 7:30pm-8:00pm Bob the Builder Gets Grounded 8:00pm-8:30pm Handy Manny Gets Grounded 8:30pm-9:00pm Devious Diesel and Diesel 10 Get Grounded 9:00pm-9:30pm Darby Gets Ungrounded 9:30pm-10:00pm (Christopher Robin ungrounds Darby and appears in every single episode. Darby and Buster also appear in all the episodes. Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet,Eeyore,Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, and Lumpy appear in almost every single episode.) Franny Gets Grounded 10:00pm-10:30pm Elsa and Anna Get Ungrounded 10:30pm-11:00pm Barney Gets Ungrounded 11:00pm-11:30pm Elmo Gets Ungrounded 11:30pm-12:00am Pingu Gets Grounded 12:00am-12:30am Slade (Teen Titans Go!) Gets Grounded 12:30am-1:00am Evil Yellow Horse 1:00am-1:30am The LazyTown Series 2:00am-2:30am Tree Fu Tom Gets Grounded 2:30am-3:00am Luna and Jupiter Get Grounded 3:00am-3:30am Boj Gets Grounded 3:30am-4:00am Jay Jay The Jet Plane Gets Grounded 4:00am-4:30am Little Einsteins Get Ungrounded 4:30am-5:00am Jeffy Gets Grounded 5:00am-5:30am Zou Gets Grounded 5:30am-6:00am